


i wanna hurry home to you

by maybeshewont



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Modern AU, Self-Indulgent, cole is alive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeshewont/pseuds/maybeshewont
Summary: модерн ау, элайджа с хэнком и коулом справляют хэллоуин





	i wanna hurry home to you

**Author's Note:**

> есть замечательный арт! https://twitter.com/iofoioi/status/1190355148889047040?s=19

— Привет, я ненадолго, — Хэнк переступил через порог, но дверь закрывать не стал, лишь быстро обнял, — какие у тебя планы на Хэллоуин?

— Я ужасно занят, потому что я, — Элайджа демонстративно начал загибать пальцы, — сижу дома, сижу дома, сижу…  
— Отлично! Тогда приглашаю тебя с Хлоей на завтрашнюю вечеринку ко мне. Костюмы не обязательны, но приветствуются. Всё, пока, мне нужно забрать Коула с тренировки.  
Пока Камски удивлённо хлопал глазами и готовился к монологу о том почему это плохая идея, Хэнк наклонился, легко поцеловал в щёку и закрыл перед ним дверь, бросив на прощанье «возражения не принимаются». Элайджа тяжело вздохнул и побрёл к дивану, на ходу набирая Хлое сообщение.

_«_**КЛАСС!»**  
** «ты слишком этому рада»**  
** «я принесу тебе костюм!!! как насчёт медсестры? >:з »**  
** «не смей»**  
«**кролик? оооо, костюм полицейского! уверена хэнку понравится**_»_

Он не выдержал и набрал её номер, сразу же перебивая игривое «замечательная идея, да?»  
— Хлоя, я прямо сейчас скину руку с окна если ты ещё раз что-то скажешь про костюм….

— Молчу, молчу. Но ты зря отказываешься, — Хлоя тихо засмеялась, услышав его раздражённое шипение, — Так и быть, привезу тебе что-нибудь поскучнее. Только на вечеринку придётся идти без меня.  
— Что? Почему?  
— Потому что у нас ещё корпоративная вечеринка, и раз уж кое-кто, — Хлоя сделала многозначительную паузу, — не любит появляться на работе и налаживать отношения с сотрудниками, делать это придётся мне. Ну и не пропадать же костюму полицейского.  
— Ужасно, Хлоя, просто ужасно, пощади Лео.

— Никакой пощады, — Хлоя злорадно рассмеялась и Камски тоже не смог удержаться от тихого смешка в ответ, — я утром привезу вещи и может быть заскочу к вам вечером, если успею. И если не буду занята... другими делами.  
— Так, стоп, ничего не хочу об этом знать, до завтра.  
Хлоя начал говорить что-то про наручники, но он уже повесил трубку и бросил телефон набок, закрывая глаза. Само слово «вечеринка» его пугало, хоть она и кажется должна была быть в квартире у Хэнка. Он начал думать о том, кого Хэнк мог пригласить ещё: нянек, имена которых Элайджа опять забыл, наверняка коллег по работе, может кого-нибудь из друзей Коула и их родителей. Чем больше Элайджа об этом думал, тем больше становился список, а сама мысль о вечеринке становилась всё страшнее. Он тяжело вздохнул и побрёл в душ, решив, что стоит обсудить это завтра с Хлоей, а сейчас лечь спать.  
  
Проснувшись утром он увидел перед собой изящный подарочный пакет и небольшую записку.

_«Самое скучное из того, что у меня есть, дарю. _

_P_ _._ _S_ _. Не хотела тебя будить_

_P_ _._ _P_ _._ _S_ _. Жду фоточек х»_

Элайджа осторожно вытащил из пакета практически безразмерную оранжевую майку с принтом тыквы, которая, учитывая, что она принадлежала Хлое, выглядела довольно милой. Под майкой лежал ещё один пакет, из которого Камски с нарастающим ужасом достал наручники. С розовым мехом и запиской _«развлекайся, милый». _Камски краснея запихал их на самую дальнюю полку, на всякий случай накидал сверху вещей и решил, что на досуге обязательно подумает над каким-нибудь планом мести.

— Элайджа, ты спишь?

Хэнк старался говорить тихо и Камски его еле расслышал, но вот звонкий голос Коула было слышно очень хорошо, несмотря на прикрытую дверь  
— Элайджа, а ты придёшь на мою вечеринку?!  
Элайджа поспешил к двери, торопливо крикнув «Уже иду!», с улыбкой слушая как Хэнк просит Коула не кричать так громко  
— Доброе утро. Не переживай, я уже проснулся, — он чуть не пошатнулся, когда Коул со всех ног перескочил через порог и крепко его обнял. Неловко потрепав мальчика по голове, он с улыбкой сказал, — И на вечеринку я приду.  
Тот серьёзно кивнул и отпустил его, снова взяв Хэнка за руку, но тот улыбаясь сказал «А теперь моя очередь», и осторожно отодвинув Коула в сторону обнял Камски следом. Элайджа ещё более неловко прижался к нему ближе, внезапно забывая что делать со своими руками и вдыхая уже ставший знакомым запах крема после бритья.  
— Прости, мы опять опаздываем, — Хэнк погладил его по спине и осторожно отпустил, улыбаясь, — Я напишу тебе детали насчёт сегодня и зайду за тобой.  
— Пока-пока!  
Элайджа даже нашёл в себе силы чтобы осторожно выглянуть в коридор и помахать Коулу рукой, пока не подъехал лифт и неожиданно он вспомнил, о чём забыл спросить:  
— Хэнк, а у тебя костюм будет?

— А это сюрприз!

Хэнк подмигнул ему, а Коул успел сказать «папа будет...», но двери лифта уже закрылись и конец фразы Элайджа не услышал.

Днём Хэнк написал ему примерное время и список гостей, где как Камски и угадал, оказались Коннор, Дэниел, Гэвин, Бен и мама Алисы со своей подругой. Элайджа старался не думать об этом слишком долго, и вместо этого пытался выпытать у Хэнка какой же у того будет костюм, но тот загадочно отмалчивался и в ответ лишь посылал смайлики с тыквами.

Камски попробовал поработать (получилось ужасно), готовить (теперь нужно было купить новую сковородку), посмотреть какой-нибудь хэллоуинский фильм для настроения (стало скучно уже на пятой минуте). Он переоделся, и долго бродил вокруг зеркала, чувствуя себя неожиданно глупо в этой огромной для него майке. Не зная, чем ещё заняться он привычно лёг с телефоном на диване и написал Хлое, но та в ответ скинула лишь селфи с начавшейся вечеринки и короткое «занята, отвечу потом». Камски мысленно пожелал удачи Лео, которому явно было нелегко, учитывая, что про костюм полицейского Хлоя не шутила. Он попытался отвлечься какой-то бездумной игрой, но вместо этого снова и снова прокручивал в голове список гостей и раз за разом их пересчитывая.  
— Всего шесть, Элйджа, ты справишься, — сказал он самому себе, но голос его прозвучал неожиданно слабо и неуверенно, и он повторил ещё раз, совсем тихо — всего шесть.

«_А если посчитать Коула и Алису, то это восемь. Вместе с Хэнком девять_». Камски тихо выругался, пытаясь остановить внезапный сеанс занимательной арифметики и вместо этого пошёл на кухню за кофе. Он был готов делать себе уже вторую чашку, когда наконец услышал, как открывается дверь и практически выбежал в прихожую, тут же начиная смеяться  
— Хэнк, — он не смог удержаться от ещё одного уже сдержанного смешка – что это?!  
— А вот это сюрприз, — Хэнк тяжело вздохнул, поправляя рукава чёрной пиратской рубахи, — Коул настоял на том, чтобы у нас были одинаковые костюмы и… вот.  
Он сделал неопределённый жест рукой, показывая странноватого вида кожаный жилет со шнуровкой и красные полосатые штаны.  
— Ну.. – Элайджа подошёл поближе, уже с интересом разглядывая детали, — на самом деле не так плохо…  
— Элайджа, я видел себя в зеркало. Хорошо хоть от сапогов и повязки я смог отказаться, Рид всё равно меня этим ещё год подкалывать буде.  
Камски подошёл ещё ближе, мягко целуя Хэнка в уголок губ и пальцами чуть дёргая за шнуровку на рубахе  
— А вот это мне даже нравится…  
Хэнк тихо засмеялся, обнимая его в ответ и положил руки ему на талию  
— Хватит обо мне, _тыковка, _ты готов?

— О господи, Хэнк, — Элайджа притворился что хочет вырваться, изображая на лице гримасу полную ужаса и отвращения — только не это.  
— Что, тыковка?  
— Вот это! Перестань сейчас же  
— Очень милая майка, — Хэнк наклонился, целуя его в шею и уже тише сказал, — и ты в ней очень милый.  
— Хэнк! – Элайджа смущённо отвернулся, несильно отталкивая его в сторону — ещё немного и я переоденусь.  
Тот лишь тихо засмеялся и разжал руки, с улыбкой глядя как Камски поправляет очки и снова собирает волосы в хвост, и дождавшись пока тот закончит галантно предложил ему руку  
— Пойдём?

Камски лишь кивнул, снова вспоминая что гостей будет девять и половины из них он не знает, и что квартира Хэнка в двадцати шагах _снаружи_, и что гостей будет девять…  
— Всё в порядке? – Хэнк ободряюще сжал его ладонь, — Я здесь.  
Камски снова кивнул и закрыв глаза сделал шаг за порог. Хэнк ободряюще обнял его за плечи и повёл вперёд, что-то сказав про то, что дверь закроет потом, но Элайджа его уже практически не слышал, шагая словно в тумане. Чем ближе они подходили чем чётче стала слышна музыка, чей-то смех, громкий голос Коула кричащий что-то про нападение пиратов и, не обращая внимания на удивлённый окрик Хэнка, он развернулся и практически не глядя побежал назад, хлопнув дверью, как только оказался внутри квартиры.  
— Элайджа? – Хэнк несколько раз осторожно постучал и безуспешно попытался открыть дверь, — открой пожалуйста дверь.  
— Я не могу пойти, — слабо выдохнул Камски, падая куда-то на пол и приваливаясь к двери, — я не могу пойти.  
— Хорошо, мы останемся здесь. Только нужно открыть дверь, — голос у Хэнка был спокойным и уверенным, и он тихо постучал ещё несколько раз, но Элайджа всё ещё не мог подняться на ноги, а лишь свернулся в комочек, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Хэнк говорил что-то ещё, всё так же спокойно и он постепенно нашёл в себе силы чтобы дрожащими руками дёрнуть дверную ручку, снимая её с замка. Хэнк осторожно протиснулся внутрь, стараясь не открывать дверь слишком широко и сразу же сел рядом, подтаскивая его к себе на колени. Элайджа тут же уткнулся ему в плечо, крепко обнимая и закрывая глаза, пока Хэнк гладил его по спине, бормоча что-то успокаивающее

— Я тебе соврал, это правда выглядит немного нелепо, — наконец сказал Элайджа, всё ещё не поднимая лица, — но тоже мило.  
Хэнк замер и осторожно переспросил  
— Ты про что?  
— Твой костюм.  
— Мог бы и не говорить правду — Хэнк тихо и облегчённо рассмеялся, — Я предпочёл бы жить в блаженном неведении.  
— Увы – Элайджа немного криво улыбнулся и медленно поднял голову, заглядывая Хэнку в глаза, — я не смогу… Я думал, что у меня получится, но…  
— Эй, — Хэнк перебил его, и с улыбкой погладил его по щеке, — всё в порядке, не волнуйся. Это моя вина, нужно было подумать, прежде чем приглашать тебя на вечеринку с кучей незнакомых людей.

— Нет, — Элайджа снова запнулся, пытаясь выдавить из себя улыбку, — спасибо за приглашение. Тебе стоит идти, там все уже заждались.

Хэнк смотрел на него с таким беспокойством, что Элайдже снова стало тошно и он быстро отодвинулся и неуклюже встал на ноги.  
— Со мной всё будет хорошо, — Хэнк всё ещё выглядел встревоженным и он показал на телефон, — я сейчас позвоню Хлое, она заедет. Пожалуйста, я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня всё испортилось. И я хочу, чтобы вы с Коулом повеселились.  
Он попытался улыбнуться и видимо в этот раз получилось чуть лучше, потому что Хэнк тяжело вздохнул и кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Хорошо. Но ты обязательно позвонишь мне, если что-то пойдёт не так, хорошо? И если я буду нужен. И если…  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — Элайджа закатил глаза и снова кивнул на дверь, — я справляюсь.  
Напоследок Хэнк поцеловал его в щёку и ещё раз сказал, что всё в порядке и это «не твоя вина». Верилось слабо, поэтому стоило Хэнку уйти, как Элайджа дошёл до спальни и упал лицом в подушку, думая о том, что так испортить чужой праздник мог только он. Хлое он даже не пытался писать, надеясь, что хоть у неё вечер пройдёт нормально и поэтому он лишь повернулся набок и свернулся комочком, прикидывая через сколько дней Хэнк с ним расстанется.

Он даже не заметил, как уснул и поэтому испуганно вздрогнул, когда кто-то взял его за плечо.  
-Тшш, это я, — Хэнк осторожно сел рядом с ним, накрывая одеялом, — пришёл тебя проведать.  
— А как же вечеринка?  
— Все уже давно разошлись, не переживай, — Хэнк наклонился, целуя его в щёку и с улыбкой погладил по волосам, — Тебе стоит перестать спать в одежде, знаешь, существует такая вещь как пижамы..  
Элайджа сонно фыркнул и вытянул руку, прижимая ладонь Хэнка к своей щеке.  
— Я принёс тебе тыквенные маффины и немного конфет, чтобы ты позавтракал. А ещё готовься, завтра мы с Коулом придём вечером.  
— Зачем?  
— Праздновать Хэллоуин. Втроём.  
Элайджа удивлённо хлопнул ресницами и замотал головой, уже готовясь сказать, что не нужно этого делать, но Хэнк лишь закрыл ему рот ладонью  
— Никаких но. Тебя ждёт увлекательный вечер в компании пиратов, сладостей и кошмара перед рождеством.  
— А костюм ты оденешь? — с улыбой спросил он, как только Хэнк убрал руку. Тот сделал вид, что задумался, и после небольшой паузы кивнул.  
— Всё, а теперь спи дальше, — Хэнк снова наклонился, на этот раз целуя его в лоб и ласково прошептал, — спокойной ночи, тыковка.


End file.
